Children of the Games
by Imadork121
Summary: At age sixteen, Willow Mellark and her brother Hadrian are kidnapped by Althea Snow and forced to play in Althea's own Hunger Games in honor of her deceased grandfather, President Snow. Willow must use everything she learned from her parents to live up to her mother, the Girl On Fire's, leagacy. I own nothing. Review please!


A/N-I've been wanting to write this for a while, so here it is! All rightie, so this is about Katniss and Peeta's children, Willow and Hadrian. This story is told from Willow's's , enough of me rambling, let's start the story!

Chapter 1

Rain falls on my hand as I close my eyes, listening to Mother singing the song she sung to my brother and I when we were children:

"Deep in the meadow, under thee willow,

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet, and tommorow brings them true

Here is the place, where I love you."

Father comes in and wraps his arms around Mother's waist. She leans against his shoulder and her eyes flutter closed. It's peaceful.

"Willow Mellark, come back inside the house before you catch a cold!"

Okay, now it isn't.

I turn back to face my mother. "It's not so bad. Can I go hunting?"

"No you cannot. When it clears up, you can."

"But I love hunting in the rain!"

"There's no prey out though!"

I sigh. "Fine, I like to walk in the rain."

"I told you no. You can go later."

I rest my head against the wooden railing on the porch. My family lives on the outskirts of the woods of District Twelve, in the same wooden cabin I grew up in.

"Willow, I told you to come back inside!"

Irritated, I stomp back into the cabin, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. From below, I can hear my parents talking.

"She's just like you."

"Don't start Peeta."

"It's true. She has the same ferocity and stubborness that you have."

"Well, she has your tendancy to daydream."

"Don't get all defensive Katniss. It's what made me love you in the first place."

I tune out the conversation from there. Some things you only share with one person. I pull on my hunting boots that I inheirited from my mother, grab my bow and a sheath of arrows, and open

the window. The heavy rainfall has turned into a slight drizzle. My favorite type of weather. No matter what Mother said, I wanted to go outside. I hate being cramped up during beautiful rainy days like

this. I'm about to leave when there is a creak.

I whirl around to see my younger brother, Hadrian, leaning in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He demands.

"Taking a walk."

"Why are you going out of the window?"

"None of your buisiness. Get out of my room."

Hadrian's eyes narrow. "You're going hunting, aren't you? Mother said no!"

"And I say yes. If you tell on me, I swear-"

"I'll be quiet if I can come with you."

I roll my eyes. I want this walk, even if Hadrian had to tag along. "FIne. Come on."

We crawl out of the window. Despite his whining, Hadrian isn't a bad climber. We drop to the ground and set off.

Immediately, I feel a sense of calm that I only get in the woods. I do always enjoy walking in the rain.

There is a snap and I glare at Hadrian.

"Be quiet! There could be bears or wild dogs or something!" I snap.

"It wasn't me!" Hadrian protests.

"Oh really?"

"It's true!"

Suddenly I hear it again, and I know it isn't Hadrian. Someone is following us. I bring up the loaded bowstring to my cheek and search the foilage for intruders. There is slight movemant in a nearby hedge. It doesn't look familiar.

"Stay here." I whisper. Hadrian nods. I creep up to the hedge. Without warning, a figure leaps out and flees. I fire an arrow and miss. The figure dissapears into the trees, I relax. I didn't see

his face as he ran by, so I don't know if he's friendly or not.

"Who was that?" Hadrian whispers.

"I don't know." I reply. "Let's go back." He nods, and we set off back to the cabin. I look back, feeling a bad sense of danger rushing through my brain.


End file.
